


Missing

by sheepishshipper



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Implied SoMa, Inspired by GIFs, Post-Anime, indirect soma, inspired by repeat show closing 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepishshipper/pseuds/sheepishshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the Soul Eater Repeat Show Closing 1 (link in notes)<br/>Who just gives up on their partner? On the person they’ve sworn to fight with and protect? Who cares if it’d been two months? Who cares if there was talk about ending the search?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Aite so I discovered this ->https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t88inO52Gps otherwise known as the first repeat show closing of Soul Eater (the repeat show just being Soul Eater with new intros/outros, nothing’s changed so don’t worry about it, unless you’d like to see the intros/outros in which case I’ll have them all linked at the bottom!) through gifs on Tumblr and it inspired this fic. So yeah, enjoy, I’m new to the whole writing thing so please don’t judge too harshly! Constructive criticism always accepted! Oh yeah, this one is anime verse because of how I wanted to do the story. Busted this out at 4am so bound to be a lot of mistakes, I apologize ahead of time!  
>  I might do a sequel if people like it/ want it/ask for it.  
> I don’t own Soul eater!

Maka stared at her mattress, her back against the wall and her knees pulled up, a pillow that her head laid on sitting on top of them. She could hear it, the creak of the door as Soul pushed it open, making some comment about how pouting all day isn’t going to help anyone, and then closing it again. She pressed her face into the pillow, wrapping her arms around herself tight, fresh tears pricking at her eyes, gathering in the corners. He was driving her insane. She scrubbed at her face furiously, sleep a simple memory at this point in time anyway. She showered and dressed quickly, putting up her hair and strapping on her boots, before calling,

“Soul, hurry or we’ll be late!” Maka flinched as she spoke, before grabbing her coat and practically ripping it off the hook as she hurried outside, more salty tears stinging at her shut eyes. She could hear him calling.

_“Wait up Maka! What the hell is up with you today?”_ She squeezed them tighter closed as she ran, tears dripping off her chin. _“Maka!”_ She put her hands over her ears, and ran a good quarter of the way to Shibusen before she stopped, panting for breath. She wiped her eyes on her sleeve again, before leaning up against the nearest building. She was fine. She was always fine. Maka kept the tears at bay by force as she waited for the redness and puffiness around her eyes to fade a little before continuing her walk to school. There was a growl of a motorcycle in the distance, and Maka clenched her fists as she refused to let anymore tears fall. She was _stronger_ than this.

Maka arrived at the academy, and sucked in a sharp breath, before putting on the best fake smile she could muster as she walked through the halls. She was running a bit late today, so there was no one in the halls as she walked to Professor Stein’s classroom.

Everyone was already in the class when she arrived, but it looked like Professor Stein had yet to start, so when she apologized for being late he told her it was fine and to sit. She gave him that false smile, and saw the flash of pity and sadness behind his glasses. She knew he could see right through her with his Soul Perception, but she forced a hop in her step as she walked. Despite everything he might say or do, Stein really cared for all his students, and he hated seeing one of his best reduced to a cracking façade. He started a lesson, something about improving resonance between partners and between groups, and Maka really did try to pay attention, but it slipped away after a while. She pointedly ignored the questioning look Soul was giving her. She didn’t care for these antics.

She could feel her mind unraveling with every concerned look he shot her way. Her hands were shaking and her teeth were gritted as she fought to keep the tears back. Finally, the bell for lunch break rang, and she shot up out of her seat, fleeing the classroom without caring what the others would think.

_“Maka wait! What’s up with you lately, why are you avoiding me! Maka!”_ She could practically feel the brush of his fingers on her clothes as he reached out to stop her, so she put on a burst of speed, her vison blurry. She didn’t care where she ended up as long as it was far from _him._

God she missed him so much.

She hated it. Every day of pitying looks and sympathetic stares. Watching partners joke around and train together, watch partners argue and fight with each other. She hated being so envious of others. She hated the fact that her dad kept pestering her to get reassigned to another weapon. She could never do that, not when Soul wasn’t even dead. Who just gives up on their partner? On the person they’ve sworn to fight with and protect? Who cares if it’d been two months? Who cares if there was talk about ending the search?

“Why!?” She screams, the only one around to hear her frustration is herself. “Why’d you leave Soul? I thought you promised you’d always be by my side!” It’s quieter now, more of a broken sob than a yell. She could try and blame him, but it’d never change the fact it was her fault. She kept running, and then she passed something. It happened so quick, she thought it might just be another hallucination, but she reacted anyway, skidding to a stop and spinning around so fast she almost gave herself whiplash.

Empty. There wasn’t a snowy haired boy with crimson eyes and a black leather jacket in the alleyway after all.

Maka leaned over gasping, her hands on her knees, tears falling freely from her eyes and onto the ground. Her chest felt tight and her heart was fluttering, she was on the verge of an anxiety attack. She focused on the ground, trying to calm down but it seemed impossible, she wanted to scream and cry and punch a wall all at the same time.

They came in at the edge of her vision.

Simple and brown, made in batches of thousands, nothing special.

Oh but these ones were. How many times had she set hers down next to his? How many times had she yelled at him for putting his still shoe clad feet on the table? She knew them as well as she knew her own, familiar scratches etched into them.

Maka sucked in a breath. She looks upwards.

He’s standing there. Not the faded out version her mind conjured to torture her, the one that followed her around constantly reminding her of what she lost.

It’s really him. It has to be. He’s giving her this look, like “what are you doing you weirdo” with a touch of concern hidden in his eyes. She stares, and he breaks out into a grin, laughing, deep and familiar. Soul puts a hand on her head, ruffling her hair and pushing her head down a bit like he hadn’t been gone for two months. The shock is gone, and she’s angry, how could he just come back and act like nothing had happened? How could he just come back and act like it wasn’t her fault he’d been taken in the first place?

“What are you doing here!?” Maka yells, pushing off her knees and standing at full height, a little too short to be eye to eye with him. Her eyes are watering, and she knows she’s pouting instead of glaring, she can feel it on her face, but she’s so relieved, she’s starting to smile. He puffs some air in her face with a grin, before he fixes his eyes on something in the sky behind her, furrowing his eyebrows as if he’s confused and concerned. She turns around too, realizing their reunion would have to wait if something was wrong.

Maka searches for a moment, but nothing seems out of the ordinary other than the darkening clouds, and she turns around to ask what he’s looking at, the questioned posed on her tongue.

Soul’s gone. He’s disappeared as if the breeze blew him away. Fresh pain claws and tears at her chest as she drops to her knees, too numb to feel the pain as she skins them on the concrete. The other one had been more of a figment of her imagination, kind of like the imaginary friends you’d have as a child. She knew he wasn’t real. But this, this was a full blown hallucination. Maka thought he was _real_ , that he was _back._ Salty tears spilled down her cheeks and trickled off her chin as she sobbed, chest so constricted she felt like she couldn’t breathe. It was as worse as losing him the first time as she clutched at her chest, her eyes squeezed shut as tears leaked from them. To think that he was back just to have it ripped away all over again. Guilt twists her stomach and grief robs her lungs, sadness takes her heart and anguish tightens her throat as she cries out. She doesn’t notice when the rain starts, pouring from the heavens in thick icy sheets. She’s too far gone to care.

Eventually Maka exhausts herself, her throat is sore and she’s hiccupping as she pulls herself under a banner as shelter from the rain. She realizes she’s shaking, and thinks she should go home, but has no energy or will to move, so she pulls her legs to her chest and wraps her arms around them as she buries her face in her knees. Tears are still dripping from her eyes as the rain starts to lull her to sleep. She wonders if someone will take her too, like the witch did with Soul. Maybe the witch will come and take her, too. Maybe she could find Soul. Maybe they could get away together. She missed him so much, longing a physical ache in her bones. The pitter patter of rain on stone is soothing, and soon she’s drifted into a deep sleep.

******

Someone’s shaking her awake, and her brain registers its later now. She see white hair and a leather jacket and mumbles his name as she slips back into unconsciousness.

******

The first thing she feels is warmth, then some soft fabric. She clutches it closer and falls back asleep.

******

“-getting out of hand.”

“Yeah, but what are we supposed to do about it? They’ve called off the search, even Kid can’t do anything about it.”

“We also have to consider the fact that-”Silence, and the speaker swallows. “That he might be dead.” The voice is quiet. No one speaks. Maka rolls over and brings the blanket over her head. She falls back asleep with the sting of tears in her eyes.

******

“Who gives a crap what they say? I say Soul’s still out there, and a great star like me is never wrong!” Some nervous laughter.

“I agree with Black*Star. Soul would never give up on one of us, so we can’t give up on him.”

“You’re right. We’ll just have to find him ourselves then.”

Maka listened to the words of her friends, head pounding and throat dry, and she manages a watery smile. She reaches out for the cup on the nightstand, and someone says her name. A hand beats her too it, and gives her the cup. She looks up to find its Black*Star, and he grins at her.

“Don’t worry, we’re gonna find him and bring him back, I promise, so don’t cry anymore.” Maka gives him a small smile as she rubs her eyes, looking around and giving a determined nod, before dropping into a coughing fit. Tsubaki gives a small laugh.

“Well, it’ll have to wait until we’ve gone over all the information the teams have gotten and Maka’s back at full health, but we’ll definitely bring him home soon!” A chorus of “yeahs” follow her statement and Maka gives them a small smile before looking out her window. Soul was somewhere out there.

_‘You hear that Soul? We’re coming for you, hold on a little longer.’_

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Thanks for reading! Outros/intros as promised! Links open in YouTube!  
> Intro 1: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M4PZwBHbtx   
> Intro 2: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZtgsT0Ry7yk   
> Outro 1 (inspiration for this fic): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t88inO52Gps   
> Outro 2: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DhE1TJ3Khl4   
> Please let me know if any of the links are broken and I will try to fix them at once! Videos DO NOT belong to me! Also do let me know if you'd like a continuation or for it to be left here!


End file.
